drimareunfandomcom-20200213-history
Charlotte
Charlotte works as an entertainer in an amusement park in the dream world, she's friendly and kind and loves Human children and Drimare alike. She gives out candy, balloons, sings, tells jokes and acts for the sake of bringing joy to others. However, she is aware of the fact that she is actually a robot built with that specific purpose, explaining why she never gets hungry and tired, being able to stay up for entire days. Appearance Charlotte is 175cm tall, with cyan and yellow coloured eyes, light skin with pink round cheeks. Her horns have a swirly shape and pink coloured with blue, yellow and magenta stripes. Her skin has a rather rubbery texture, and if removed, she has a rather unsettling robotic appearance, with dark grey metal underneath and only keeping her eye colour. Personality Charlotte is uncannily happy most of the time and is physically unable to show negative feelings such as anger or sadness, but she never questions this and simply goes on with her life at the park. She seems to be rather oblivious of her surroundings and is easily manipulated. As she is aware that's she's a robot, she struggles to act "normal" and to assert herself, but in the end, as she's programmed to be happy to work, she never really feels upset to be in the park. Abilities As a robot, Charlotte does not possess any magical abilities, but rather more physical ones, such as an abnormal speed and strength. Relationships Hokus Pokus Weird clown that lives in the abandoned part of the park. She thinks they're friends. Taffy I drew this character once and never posted her lol Charlotte considers her a sister Malice Seems to sneak into the park at late hours and refuses to leave. Charlotte is programmed to be kind and helpful, so that doesn't do much to convince him to leave. Blade Blade is a frequent visitor of the park, but due to him and Iron usually ending up finding ways to mess around, Charlotte and others tend to keep a watch on them. Iron Along with Blade, Iron is a frequent visitor of the park, they usually end up finding ways to mess around, so Charlotte and others have to keep a watch on them. Backstory Charlotte and many others were created as highly intelligent robots to willingly work on the amusement park and protect and entertain its visitors. Trivia * Charlotte was not originally meant to be a robot. She was originally a regular living character. ** This came to be when the first time she was used in a roleplay, she was incredibly flat and her only personality trait was only being "happy", like an emotionless robot. *** As such, the idea of making her a robot, seemed like the next best thing. * Her design was inspired on Trickster!Jane from Homestuck and her personality was inspired on Pinkie Pie from MLP. Gallery CharlotteGalleryIcon.png|Click to view the gallery for Charlotte|link=http://drimareun.wikia.com/wiki/Charlotte/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Drimare Category:Robot Drimare Category:AI Category:Soarite Category:Neglected OC Category:Complete pages